


call now to get your free set of tupperware

by flosus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/M, M/M, Multi, communication problems again hyuck, hm naruto is in love w both his ske and his saki but yk shit Happens, its cause i love him and i always force my emotions on the characters i love, my need to destroy things kicked in, they love each other tho, this was supposed to be fluffy but then, told yall id be back, why do i always torture sasuke the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: Sakura sat behind the kitchen island, a sorrowful look marring her face. She tried cooking, she tried listening to music, she tried studying, but it seemed feelings of inadequacy would never leave her. No matter how persistent she was at distracting her mind, her thoughts always whispered, sometimes explicitly unrelated, sometimes roundabout (the worst, in her opinion), sometimes so direct she couldn’t make out the content of her distraction. She put the measuring cups away, she put away the headphones, she closed the book. Allowing the seedling to grow any further would surely be self-punishment. It’s been a month, and she still feels dissatisfied.She barely contained a gasp as Sasuke walked in the kitchen. Her thoughts became loud. She watched as he looked at her, analytical, before shaking his head and heading toward the door. Withering before the door even managed to close, a choked sound left her body. She desperately tried to quell the panic that had begun to consume her, but all she could think about was how she wasn’t good enough.OR: the one where sasuke, sakura, and naruto all love each other, but sakura and sasuke both are secretly feeling tense about the relationship and naruto is left oblivious





	call now to get your free set of tupperware

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. told yall id be back w some shitty naruto fanfic  
> 2\. its 2019 but idc  
> 3\. this is unedited, beware  
> 4\. mightve written team taka a bit ooc sorry ):

“Hey,” the blond let out breathlessly after nearly collapsing against the lithe woman. She distributed her weight to her heels in order to accommodate the sudden, but expected, shift in her balance. She wrapped her arms around his wider frame and caressed the hairs on the nape of his neck.

 

“Hey, Naru,” she said softly, involuntarily melting into his warmth, which she missed for the past week. “How was your trip?”

 

“Unbearable without you and Sasuke,” he murmured into the crown of pink hair. From his position, he absentmindedly observed the tiniest hint of brown roots that peeked from her scalp. He mentally added bleach and pink dye to their shopping list.

 

“Still as dramatic as usual, I see,” she smiled with closed eyes, resting her head underneath his chin. “We missed you, Naru. I missed you.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Naruto spoke sincerely, embracing her even closer (if possible) into his chest. “Kiba kept calling me whipped ‘cause I wouldn’t stop talking about you two. At this point, I’m not even embarrassed anymore. I’m just like, yeah I have two wonderful human beings who love me unconditionally. I’m happy, and...that’s the greatest gift I could ever ask for.”

 

Sakura hummed contently but didn’t say anything, wrapping herself in Naruto. It had been a long week. After snuggling upright for at least another five minutes, which could’ve, and would’ve, lasted even longer hadn’t Sakura felt a harsh chill nip at her exposed ankles, Sakura reluctantly pulled away from Naruto, whose grip remained unrelenting.

 

“Naruto, the door’s open.”

 

“So?”

 

“So let me go so I can close it.”

 

“It’s been open the whole time we’ve been standing here, what makes it so special now?”

 

“We’re going to let all the heat out, and you know how easily Sasuke gets sick.”

 

“Mmmmm.” Sakura smirked as Naruto slowly pulled away and closed the door. “Where is he anyway?”

 

“In bed. He had an episode earlier. In fact, he’s been upset all week.” She spoke slowly, her forehead creasing solemnly as she bit her lip and looked at Naruto who looked equally worried. “I tried to get him to go see Dr. Hatake, but he’s not budging. I’m gonna be honest, I think your absence triggered him, but-- _But_ ,” Sakura grabbed Naruto’s hands before he could start his rituals of mentally denigrating himself, “it’s not your fault.”

 

“I...You think he wants to be alone?”

 

“Maybe. I’ve been checking on him all day, he’s okay, just in a bit of a slump. But I think with you being back, it’ll be a positive change.” Sakura grabbed Naruto’s other hands and looked earnestly into his eyes with a small, almost sad, smile.

 

“Sakura?”

 

“Nothing, Naruto, it’s okay.” She shook her head, lowering her eyes. “Go.”

 

~

 

Naruto stared at the doorknob for a few seconds before raising his fist to rap at the door. Lowly, before his knuckles even grazed the wood, a “come in” granted him permission. A bit startled, he entered. “Sasuke?”

 

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed except for shoes. He looked up at Naruto expressionlessly for a few seconds before giving a small smile. Naruto stared back, mirroring the other man’s expression. Almost automatically, he reached for Sasuke, sitting next to him and rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. “Missed you.”

 

“Me too,” Sasuke breathed over his thumb, licking it playfully.

 

“Don’t start,” Naruto warned, but there was a glint in his eye that Sasuke recognized as playfulness. When the glint started to disappear as Naruto’s smile faltered and his hand fell, Sasuke knew the playfulness was short-lived. Naruto’s expression became solemn.

 

“Naruto, there’s nothing--”

 

“Sakura told me you’ve been upset all week, and she seems pretty upset herself. Are you doing okay?” He shifted, putting two index fingers underneath Sasuke’s lowered chin to connect their gazes. “Hello?”

 

Sasuke averted his eyes. “I’m not happy.”

 

Naruto struggled to keep in the deep sigh that threatened to escape. “In what sense?”

 

“Naruto, I’m depressed.”

 

“Yeah, I know, Sasuke. But this...this doesn’t seem like just your depression. Something’s bothering you. What is it?” The blond was becoming restless. Sasuke’s silence wasn’t helping either. “Sasuke....”

 

“Stop trying to force it out of me. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” Sasuke pushed away the hand and stood.

 

“Where are you going?” He managed.

 

Naruto grimaced and remained seated his limbs became tense. He didn’t risk moving or speaking. They both knew that anger could make him reckless so it was expected that Naruto sat in silent, palpable frustration as Sasuke cast Naruto a look before the door clicked behind him.

 

~

 

Sakura sat behind the kitchen island, a sorrowful look marring her face. She tried cooking, she tried listening to music, she tried studying, but it seemed feelings of inadequacy would never leave her. No matter how persistent she was at distracting her mind, her thoughts always whispered, sometimes explicitly unrelated, sometimes roundabout (the _worst_ , in her opinion), sometimes so direct she couldn’t make out the content of her distraction. She put the measuring cups away, she put away the headphones, she closed the book. Allowing the seedling to grow any further would surely be self-punishment. It’s been a month, and she still feels dissatisfied.

 

She barely contained a gasp as Sasuke walked in the kitchen. Her thoughts became loud. She watched as he looked at her, analytical, before shaking his head and heading toward the door. Withering before the door even managed to close, a choked sound left her body. She desperately tried to quell the panic that had begun to consume her, but all she could think about was how _she wasn’t good enough_.

 

 _Fuck it_ , she thought as she unwound and let the sobs out. This is what he wanted, right? She cared about him so much that it almost scared her, had cared for him so deeply that it ached, and yet nothing she did seemed to be good enough...It seems she wasn’t even worth a goodbye, just a scrutinizing glance and the shake of the head. He didn’t even want her around when Naruto was gone. He _isolated_ , he fucking _isolated_ , and Sakura’s mind was spinning as her back hit  the island, her chest stuttering and heaving violently.

 

She barely registered the voice beside her, soft and grounding, barely registered when it had actually gotten beside her. “Saki...Saki. Get up, what’s wrong?” He tried to steady Sakura’s shaking fingers between his palms. “Babe…”

 

“Naruto,” she said weakly, tears forming. “I don’t know if Sasuke likes me.”

 

At first, it was cold. But then Naruto laughed. And the laughter was so unlike his usual that it was almost as if he was trying to convince himself of the inaccuracy of her statement. “Are you joking?”

 

Sakura’s red-rimmed, puffy green eyes bored into blue ones. The pointless laughter ceased. Sakura persisted. “I love Sasuke. A lot. And I love you a lot. And I thought that we had something, the three of us, but maybe--”

 

“Sakura, you know how Sasuke gets. He has episodes all the time, and this might just be one of his ugly ones.”

 

“No, Naruto,” she shook her head. “He wouldn’t talk to me the entire week you were away. It was like...when you were gone, and he was left with me, he suddenly realized that...that that’s not something he wants. That I’m an intruder.”

 

“Sakura...Sasuke’s honest. Vocal about his dislikes. He wouldn’t deal with anything he didn’t want to.”

 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t deal with anything he didn’t want to if it only concerned _him_. Well, it doesn’t. He knows you love the both of us, and he loves you too much to ever think about ruining your happiness-- I,” shakily, she continued, “I love him… I love you. I just feel so fucking bad, Naruto. I wanted to please him so much, to show him that I could be there for him like you are for him, but it’s so obvious that he doesn’t like me that way, Naruto. And there’s no need in forcing it. I can leave. I have a guaranteed spot at Ino--”

 

“No. No one’s leaving, Sakura, not until all three of us talk about this.”

 

A smile deformed Sakura’s face, and Naruto’s eyes widened. “Talk? Sasuke talking to me? He wouldn’t talk to me all week, you think he’ll willingly talk to me now?”

 

Naruto was unusually silent. He frowned. “Maybe if I’m there...he will.” He felt immediate guilt even before the words left his mouth and felt even worse when he saw the lines of disappointment on Sakura’s brow.

 

“No.” She shook her head. “No. I can’t bear anymore of his silent judgment. I can’t. I know he doesn’t want me here. I know I’ll never be good enough for him.”

 

“Sakura, stop it. I want you here, can’t you see that? Not everything’s about Sasuke. And what about you? What do you want to do? I love you, damn it! I love both of you, and losing you will crush me, do you hear me?”

 

“Naruto, I hear you, but…” A silent tear fell. “Fine. Tonight, we talk. I’m going to Ino’s. Text me if Sasuke gets back.”

 

Sakura squeezed Naruto’s hands firmly before letting go and getting up. He distantly watched as Sakura gave a small smile before slipping through the door.

 

 _If_. _If Sasuke gets back_.

 

~

 

Naruto’s world was starting to fall apart. It felt like..the life he built around Sasuke and Sakura, the happiness he found in them was being forcefully ripped away. Sasuke wasn’t happy, Sakura was overly critical of herself, and Naruto loved both of them and felt he was in the middle. Sasuke had always chastised him for being oblivious, for being so happy that he didn’t consider that other people didn’t bask in that same satisfaction and maybe that was one of his crucial flaws. Now Naruto found himself sitting on the couch, hearing but not hearing some infomercial on the TV, examining past interactions that Sasuke and Sakura had that could give him any indication...that Sasuke did not like Sakura. It made his mouth taste sour to even think it. How could Sasuke not? She was beautiful, kind, and caring...and most of all, she held so much love for Sasuke it was almost palpable and yet she felt that love was unreciprocated. Had it ever been, in her mind?

 

“Damn,” Naruto rubbed his face. Shit was heavy. It was tiring him out. It had been a few hours since his lovers had made their exits, and he felt helpless, frustrated, and, above all, inept. Night was descending, and his mind had been running itself crazy with possible ways to amend this. Maybe Sakura and Sasuke could...break up. And he could still be with Sakura and Sasuke, but Sasuke and Sakura wouldn’t be together. Naruto shook his head, foreseeing jealousy and heartbreak.

 

“What am I saying? Sakura might not even be right. What am I supposed to do then?”

 

As he mulled, the TV interjected with a boisterous “Call now to get your free set of tupperware” and Naruto grabbed for his phone, nodding at the TV’s genius. “I guess I should see what everyone’s doing.”

 

~

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sasuke?”

 

“What is it, Sakura?” Sakura fidgeted and glanced at Naruto who nodded reassuringly.

 

“Are you coming back soon?”

 

“I could. Why?”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Sasuke expected this. He couldn’t even be agitated. “Okay. I’m on my way.” He hung up and looked at Suigetsu and Karin, who stared at him knowingly. “I’m gonna go,” Sasuke announced lowly. He glanced at Juugo, who nodded and unlocked the door.

 

“You’re a pretty smart guy, Sasuke,” Suigetsu said suddenly, “but be honest with yourself. I wouldn’t spare anyone else’s feelings at the expense of my own.”

 

“What he said,” Karin added.

 

Juugo nodded again. “Good luck.”

 

~

 

Sasuke stalled before walking through the door. He felt nervous for some reason, and it was agitating him. He was already agitated before leaving and he couldn’t even enjoy himself fully with his friends. Even without willing it to, Sasuke’s mind always came back to the colors pink and orange. Breathing forcefully through his nose, he turned the doorknob. On his right, there was the bright blare of some tupperware infomercial, but it was muted, and he saw Sakura on the couch with a book in her lap and Naruto around her with his chin on his shoulder, most likely trying to make sense of the text. Sasuke found himself rooted there for a while, staring at the back of their heads, with strange feelings bubbling in his stomach.

 

“Sakura, what’s your ah-ohr-tuh? Aye-or-tuh? Biologists make everything so hard, how are you supposed to say that?”

 

“Your aorta, Naruto,” she giggled, “it’s an artery in your heart that carries oxygenated blood to your somatic cells.”

 

“Huh, wait, so...wait, I think I get it. It gives blood to your body, so that it can function.”

 

She hummed.

 

“That’s cool.”

 

Closing the door and locking it properly, Sasuke finally dared to step inside the house fully. Sakura was the first to turn around. The corners of her lips twitched, but she ultimately said nothing while Naruto started to speak, “Sasuke, come over here--”

 

The room was silent and tense. Naruto’s face darkened while Sakura bit her lip in apprehension.

 

“Sasuke, say something! Someone, say something. I feel like everyone’s in on something I’m not, and it’s pissing me off. What happened while I was gone? Everything seemed to be fine before.” The blond had managed to untangle himself from Sakura and bend over the couch to look directly at Sasuke, whose stomach began to twist in horrible anxiety.

 

“Why is it just me? Why are you just looking at me? I’m not the only one in this...in this relationship.” Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself. “If anyone is feeling attacked right now, it’s me. I come in and see you guys all buddied up, while I’m miserable, worrying myself over _you two_.”

 

“You? You think you’re the only one miserable?” Naruto had jumped over the edge of the couch, somehow unaffected by the hand Sakura had placed over Naruto’s in warning, and approached Sasuke. “Sasuke, I’ve been running myself fucking insane, wondering what the fuck happened between you two while I was gone, and no one’s saying _anything_ \--”

 

“Naruto, that’s your thing. You’re not observant enough,” the man glowered, “if something happened while you were away, don’t you think you would know about it by now? Yes, I agree there’s been tension for a while, and maybe it’s my fault for not saying anything, but you seemed so content living in your own little world, so I just left it alone.”

 

Sakura couldn’t take it anymore. “Both of you, stop it. No one’s getting anywhere by insulting each other. We can always talk later. Just…” She rubbed her face in her hands.

 

“No, Sakura.” Sasuke pierced her with a glare. “We can talk now. You called me all the way back here for a reason, didn’t you?”

 

Watching as Sakura wilted, Naruto narrowed his eyes. “Why are you talking to her like that? You never do that.”

 

“It’s because he hates me, Naruto. I told you. When you asked me to join you two’s relationship, I knew it was a mistake,” she sobbed, “I knew he didn’t want it.”

 

“Sakura,” Naruto spoke, ready to correct her, but then he grimaced. He searched Sasuke for any semblance of a refutation, a crease of the brow, a curl of his lip, anything, but there was nothing, and he was sure he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. “Sasuke, you…”

 

Frozen. Naruto felt ice creep into his stomach, and he was stiff. He was sure he would fall over if Sasuke hadn’t caught him. He almost wanted to punch him, but he loved him, _them_ , too much for that.

 

“Sakura, I don’t hate you,” Sasuke spoke as he held Naruto upright, but decided it was useless and used the wall as leverage as he sank to the floor with an armful of the heavy man. “I never hated you. I..I just...I was jealous.”

 

Now it was Sakura’s turn to freeze. “Jealous? Of what though?”

 

He breathed deeply before looking at the ceiling, face coloring. “Of you and Naruto. I was so used to having him to myself, and then you came and I just felt unneeded.”

 

“Oh, Sasuke…”

 

His face scrunched. “Sakura, please. I know it’s stupid, but it’s true. I never hated you. In fact, I love you a lot. Having Naruto gone and being alone with you, I just thought about how you were so much better for Naruto. You give him so much. You’re openly affectionate where I’m not. You know how to deal with your emotions, I struggle with that. And when I get into my slumps, you’re here for Naruto, and I just feel like dead weight. I really should be apologizing to you, I really never wanted to push you away or make you feel like shit, so I’m sorry. Truly.”

 

Sakura had closed the distance between them and looked at him with sparkling eyes. Naruto was sure his eyes looked the same as he choked on a lump in his throat. Sasuke breathed forcefully through his nose when he felt arms come around his head and lips against his forehead. “You idiot. I love you so much, both of you. There’s no need to be jealous.”

 

“Yeah, S’ke, I would never hold your depression against you. Plus, don’t act like you’re not affectionate in your own right. I noticed the extra ramen cups that weren’t in the cabinet last week.”

 

“Right, and the bottle of pink dye in the bathroom,” Sakura murmured into a silky black crown.

 

“Let’s not forget the time I didn’t feel like coming into work and you called Tsunade and took that cussing out for me.”

 

“Right,” Sakura laughed, “or the time you drove to get me ‘cause I didn’t have a ride, and there were no cabs ‘cause the streets were covered in snow--”

 

Out of the cocoon Sakura made with her arms, there came something like an “okay, okay,” which made Naruto snort, and Naruto's snort made Sakura giggle, and in turn Sasuke shook his head, a small smile forming. He touched Sakura’s side tenderly as Naruto kept laughing.

 

It would be okay.

 

~

Extra dumb shit:

 

Sasuke: What do you guys want from the store

Naruto: maruchan

Sasuke: Youre gonna die, im getting tomatoes instead

Sakura: Naruto, we’re gonna have to cut back on the ramen. I’m concerned for your sodium levels. Cholesterol clogs your arteries, you know

Naruto: huh

Naruto: how’d this go from ‘what do you want from the store’ to ‘naruto youre gonna die’

Naruto: and how are you gonna ask me what i want and then get something totally different

Naruto: i dont want no fucking tomaters

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always hurt the characters i love


End file.
